Super Mario Toy Show: Snack Attack
Super Mario Toy Show: Snack Attack is the 5th episode of the Super Mario Toy Show series. Plot Synopsis Mario and Yoshi find some Super Mario fruit snacks, and are overjoyed. Meanwhile, Power Ranger Guy comes up with a plan to capture Yoshi. Characters *Mario *Yoshi *Power Ranger Guy *Elite *Devastator Trivia *This is the 1st episode where Power Ranger Guy establishes Mario as his frenemy. *It is also the 1st episode since the Easter Special, which aired 2 months earlier. *The Beach theme from Super Mario Sunshine plays in the background of the video. Transcript (The video opens up with Mario and Yoshi reading Nintendo Power.) Mario: Hey Yoshi, what are you reading? Yoshi: Nintendo Power. What are you reading? Mario: Nintendo Power. But this is a collector's special. It's- it is the Official Guide to Mario. That's a me! Yoshi: Wait, isn't that the magazine you got for Easter? Mario: Yup! Yoshi: (repeats his previous line) Mario: Yup! And it's a special indeed! Next time we'll play cards with my Gala- with my Super Mario Galaxy cards. Yoshi: Well this, is a ol- is a regular issue of Nintendo Power. And with New Sup- with New Super Mario Bros. Wii. I'm reading it right now. (Stomach growl noises are made.) Yoshi: Say I'm hungry. Mario: Your always hungry, Yoshi. Don't even think about eating me. Yoshi: Why would I eat you? Your my best friend. Your my friend. Mario: Mn, let me go get some... snacks. (grabs an Item Block) I'll be back. (leaves) MAMA MIA!!! Yoshi: What is it, Mario?! A snake bit you? The Fallen shall rise again? Uh, or is it you just stubbed your toe on a rock? Mario: No, it's- (Scene change. Mario returns with some Super Mario fruit snacks in the Item Block.) Mario: -''Super Mario'' Fruit Snacks! It's amazing, Yoshi! Vey amazing, Mama Mia! I haven't seen these before! Put 'em by this Mushroom. Yoshi: Hey wait a sec, isn't that the Mushroom that you... um... that has candy inside but it's extremely hard to open? Mario: Yeah, we opened it like a couple- we opened it like last year. Yoshi: Oh. But holy crap, Mario Fruit Snacks I've never seen these before in my life! Mmm let's have some! (They soon begin to devour the fruit snacks.) Mario: Mmm! This is so good! (Camera soon points at the Mushroom, where a high pitched noise is heard.) Narrator: (covers up camera) Meanwhile at the bad guy's lair... (Scene change. Power Ranger Guy is Playing his guitar.) Power Ranger Guy: AW YEAH!!! AW YEAH THIS IS SO AWESOME! Woo! Elite: Dude, you've been practicing that guitar ever since... yesterday. Why? Power Ranger Guy: I need to get good so I can join Dragonforce! Elite: I highly doubt you will join Dragonforce. Devastator: Rrawr! Power Ranger Guy: Besides. Besides, I got a new prison cell. Elite: (sighs) Why do you keep collecting Transformers boxes... for your prison cells? Power Ranger Guy: Well this is no ordinary Transformers box prison cell. It's THE Transformers box prison cell. It's extraordinary. For not only... can it gra- but for not only can it hold prisoners, but it also CAPTURES them! With a long magical line. Elite: Okay.... so what are you gonna do now? Power Ranger Guy: I'm gonna capture someone! First let me drop my guitar. Now..... I'm gonna use the magical line! (grabs the prison cell and proceeds to head down) Wheeeee heeeeee! Elite: Hope you make it alive. Power Ranger Guy: I will! (Scene change.) Power Ranger Guy: Okay steady... steady... steady (snap-type noise) Uh oh. (falls) WAAAAAAHGH!!! Ow, that really hurt! (shakes) Hey look, it's Mario and Yoshi! My arch-enemies... my arch-frenemies. You know, ar frien- I friend and enemy at the same time. Their my... frenemies. Hm. I think I'll capture Yoshi. Okay. Get closer... closer... closer... closer... closer... closer.. closer closer closer closer cl- (hits the wall) OW! OW. Too close! Too close! Too close! Okay, back it up back it up. Yeow. Hey look Yoshi eggs. HE- (grabs Yoshi) Yoshi: AHHHGGHH!!! Power Ranger Guy: Hey look, fruit snacks. Nah, their Mario. (Scene change. Yoshi is now in the prison cell.) Yoshi: Uhh...huh? Hey where am I?! WheramI?! Help! I'm trapped! Power Ranger Guy: Ha ha ha, Yoshi! I captured you. Yoshi: Wh- can't you at least bring me my fruit snacks? Power Ranger Guy: NO! Yoshi: Aren't you gonna at least eat 'em? Power Ranger Guy: NO! I don't want 'em! Their Mario! Well, technically I captured you with my super sweet prison cell. Now you can't get out! And Mario will be searching for you for a while. It will just take weeks for him to find you! And blah blah blah (camera soon pans down to Mario's hangout) Mario: Uhag. Yoshi. Where are you? Oh no! Better take this Mushroom. (grabs the Mushroom, then heads for Power Ranger Guy's base) Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Power Ranger Guy: And blah blah blah- Mario: Power Ranger Guy! why did you capture Yoshi?! Power Ranger Guy: I just felt like I wanted to capture something. Mario: That wasn't very nice. Well, take this! (throws Mushroom) Power Ranger Guy: OW! Why'd you hit me with that metal Mushroom?! Mario: You better give me back Yoshi or else! Power Ranger Guy: Or else what? Mario: I'll hit you with it again! Power Ranger Guy: O-o-o-okay okay! Man this episode's- man this episode is not gonna get any good views. Alright, you can have your dinosaur back. (opens prison cell) Just don't go looking for him. Yoshi: Thanks Power Ranger Guy! Power Ranger Guy: Your welcome. But it was fun capturing you. Yoshi: Yeah whatever. (Mario and Yoshi head back to their spot with the Mushroom.) Mario: Ah, back home again! Yoshi: Time for a Snack Attack! (begins devouring his fruit snacks) Say, what flavor am I? Mario: Your Blue Raspberry. Yoshi: Yes! The color I'm suppose to be! Mario: I'm Cherry! Yoshi: Hey let's try to eat ourselves. Mario: No way! Well, that- wells tunin- well that was a great episode, so Subscribe, Rate, and Comment. And aft- and after this episode, we're gonna make a spec- we're gonna make a Super Mario Toy Show special called "The Wrath of Viacom". Since Viacom is- since Viacom, along with WMG, is one of Youtube's biggest threats of all. So, see ya! (goes back to his fruit snack and eats them as the video ends.) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:Super Mario Toy Show Category:Super Mario Toy Show Episodes